Allies
The Allies or the Allied Powers is a playable faction in Company of Heroes during World War I and World War II. Game Info In Company of Heroes the Allies are featured as the United States, a much cheaper, more numerous, versatile army. The main infantry units of the Allies are essentially made of Riflemen Squads which can also pick up or use certain weapons to give them an advantage against the Axis troops. The Allied Engineer Squads are able to build defense weapons such as Machine-Gun Emplacements and M2A1 105mm Howitzer guns. The Allies are also armed with Sherman tanks and M10 Tank Destroyers. Allies have faster armored vehicles, but in exchange have weaker armor and firepower. In game you may select a "company" for the allied teams which provide various unique strategies. The Allied Companies are Infantry Company, Airborne Company, and the Armor Company. In the stand-alone expansion pack Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts, the player can play as another Allied Force the British. The British are more defensive compared to their American Allies. They are experts in constructing defensive fortifications such as the 17 Pounder AT Gun, Mortar Pit and the fearsome 25 Pounder Gun Howitzer. Their Infantry and Vehicle Unit rely on high command officers to increase their combat effectiveness such as Lieutenant, Captain and Cromwell Command Tank. Their HQ is also different as they are mobile command trucks, and can hold strategic point to prevent capture and increase the resource rate capture. The British support command trees are the Royal Artillery Support, Royal Commandos Support and the Royal Engineers Support History The Allies of World War II were the countries officially opposed to the Axis Powers during World War II. The three major countries of the Allies were the United States, United Kingdom, and the Soviet Union. *The British joined the war several months after Germany had invaded Poland, Belgium and other countries near Germany, and along-side the French Army they fought a losing battle for France... and continued to stay in action throughout the entire conflict. *the Soviet Union (or USSR) on the other-hand joined the conflict when Germany (halted by the British and the English channel) turned to the East for more territory, resources, and other materials, and in doing so, declared war on the USSR and started what they called "Operation Barbarosa". At first (due to some tactical blunders by Stalin) the assault showed some success. After some time, however, experienced soldiers and officers began to take control and turn the tide of the assault. By 1943 the Germans were fighting a desperate fight to hold back wave after wave fanatical soldiers and advanced tanks like the T-34/76 and other highly successful tanks. After the battle of the Kursk (the largest tank-battle of the entire war) it was clear that the Germans were losing the war. *The US joined because of the Attack of Pearl Harbor, and German submarine raids and supplied what is estimated to have been one half to three quarters of all the supplies of the Allies and assisted or spearheaded attacks on the Pacific, Africa, and on Europe itself. It is during this time that Company of Heroes is based. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies